


I’m Sorry for the Mistake I Made

by apeachchiu



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, One Sided Love, Original Story - Freeform, Probably poorly written, Romance, hanahaki, idk what else to put, korea - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeachchiu/pseuds/apeachchiu
Summary: Han Chaewon started high school normally. All it took was the kid sitting next to her and her oblivious signs to having feelings to have her life spiral downwards.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is probably poorly written. I haven’t written a story in a w h i l e

_One New Message from Song Shinhan_ _11:15 p.m._

**Chaewon? Are you even okay? You haven’t been showing up to school lately.**

_read 11:16 p.m._

_**I’m okay. It’s just a cold. I’ll be back at school by the end of the week.** _

_Sent 11:16 p.m._

_Read 11:20 p.m._

 

_One New Message from Song Shinhan 11:22 p.m._

**People are worried about you. Are you sure everything is okay?**

_Message unread_

— ✿ — ✿ — ✿ —

_Chaewon felt her eyes sting while she sat on her bed, her knees near her chest. She felt anger build up in her but she also felt sadness. She couldn’t simply tell Shinhan what’s wrong. It’ll just make her situation worse. She threw her phone across the room as she felt her tears touch her face. She tried to grasp her breath but it hurt. It almost felt like something poked through her lungs, just a bunch of small holes being poked through her lungs._

” _Why did it have to be this way?” she cried out. “I don’t deserve this kind of punishment. All for love._


	2. Sort of the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is crappy. I’m sorry.

“My name is Han, Chaewon. I’m from Seoul. I have an older sister, Chaeyeon, that goes to this school as well. Please treat me kindly.”

Chaewon bowed her head slightly before sitting back down in her seat. Being in high school felt weird, new people, more complicated classes, probably even more bitchier teachers, and a ton of assignments. The class applauded for Chaewon and the student next to her stood up.

“My name is Kang, Jaehyung, I’m from Gwangju. I moved here over the summer. I hope I can become friends with most of you.”

Chaewon applauded quietly with the rest of her class. The male that just spoke sat back down and turned to look in Chaewon’s direction. “Nice to meet you, Jaehyung,” she said, her head leading on her hands. She gave him a smile, which felt more awkward than usual. Jaehyung waved, his expression less than enthusiastic. “Nice to meet you too,” he said blankly, turning back to face the front of the classroom. Chaewon sighed. “He’s probably just shy,” whispered to herself. She looked down at her notebook and listened to her teacher speak.

— ✿ — ✿ — ✿ —

Lunch rolled around and everyone rushed out of the classroom and towards the cafeteria. Chaewon sighed as she slowly packed up her stuff and made her way to the cafeteria. “School is weird,” she said to herself. “That Jaehyung kid is weird.” She waited outside the cafeteria for two people who weren’t in her class.

Chaewon waited for a few minutes and then she saw the people she was waiting for. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled. “Taeri! Shinhan!” Chaewon exclaimed. “Over here!” She waved at the two of them to get their attention.

The two students, one boy and one girl walked over to Chaewon. “Hey, Chae!” The girl, Taeri, said cheerfully. Chaewon beamed as she saw her friends for the first time since the three of them arrived at the school. She had known Taeri since the beginning of middle school and only met Shinhan the day before school started but they’ve already become close friends.

“Well, let’s go get lunch,” Shinhan suggested. “I skipped breakfast this morning.” Taeri and Chaewon nodded and the three students went into the cafeteria area.

The three waited online to get their food when Shinhan opened his mouth. “Oh. Sorry for asking late,” Shinhan began. “But I was wondering if my friend could sit with us?” “I mean, I don’t see why not?” Chaewon replied. “It’s fine with me.” “Me too,” Taeri said afterwards. “Who is he? Your friend I mean?” Chaewon asked. “You’ll see,” Shinhan replied. “You May have class with him.” Chaewon pursed her lips together as she grabbed her tray of food, Taeri and Shinhan following.

Shinhan led the way this time, Chaewon and Taeri getting a little anxious now. Shinhan came to a sudden stop in front of a table. Chaewon looked over and her eyes widened.

“Shinhan,” she began. “Your friend is Jaehyung Kang?”


End file.
